Room 3
This is the overall fourth chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary In a cafe, Suzune Horikita accuses Kikyō Kushida of setting up a scheme to get them to meet each other. She specifies that the girls who had vacated the table in front of them were girls from class D, as well as the girls at the nearby table. Since she and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji had come to the cafe right after school, the students only being at the cafe for a few minutes doesn't add up to her. Not taking this as a coincidence, she pressures Kikyō for her motive in the situation. Time skips back to Kikyō and Kiyotaka's meeting the day before after the club exhibition. The two of them go to a bench and Kikyō asks if Kiyotaka had ever seen Suzune smile before. Kiyotaka doesn't believe he should get involved with the situation any more than needed, but as Kikyō explains her unsuccessful attempts to get closer to Suzune, she begins to flirtatiously touch Kiyotaka. As Kiyotaka panics internally, she asks him to help with getting Suzune to open up to her. Still putting up a resistance, he resists her request until she gets really close to him, causing him to fold and agree to help with the situation. Time skips back to the cafe, where the situation had been explained to Suzune by Kiyotaka. Kikyō pleads with Suzune to become friends with her, where once again Suzune coldly rejects her request, explicitly stating that she does not need or want friends since she considers them unnecessary. The next day, Kiyotaka is thinking back to what Suzune said about the importance of friendship, finding common ground with her opinion and his past experiences. His thoughts are interrupted by Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and Ken Sudō calling out to him to get him to come to the swimming class that everyone had already left to go to. The four of them go to the pool where Kanji and Haruki are obsessing over seeing girls in their swimsuits. The topic of their conversation turns to breasts as they discuss who they think has the largest in Class 1-D. They talk about girls for a bit more as Kiyotaka realizes that he's having a conversation with them really easily. While Kiyotaka is happy about potentially made friends, the girls arrive at the pool. Suzune immediately takes note of Kiyotaka's body shape, and asks him if he does sports. Kiyotaka tells her that he's part of the Go Home Club, but she doesn't accept that response. He dismisses it as simply having good genes. Higashiyama arrives and begins the swim class, announcing that after a warm up, they will be competing with one another in a 50m freestyle race. He mentions that learning to swim will be useful over the summer. After the race, Rokusuke Kōenji easily takes first place in the class as Kiyotaka thinks about what the instructor said about swimming being useful over the summer and what he meant by that. Characters In order of appearance: * Suzune Horikita * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Kikyō Kushida * Kanji Ike (Debut) * Ken Sudō * Haruki Yamauchi (Debut) * Haruka Hasebe (Mentioned) * Airi Sakura (Mentioned) * Higashiyama (Debut) * Rokusuke Kōenji Site Navigation es:Sala 3 id:Room 3 pt-br:Sala 3 vi:Room 3